


FGO迦周/R18/夏天、海岛、沙滩

by Hana_so_far



Category: Fate/Grand Order, karjuna
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_so_far/pseuds/Hana_so_far
Summary: 海水play有点没头没尾





	FGO迦周/R18/夏天、海岛、沙滩

**Author's Note:**

> 海水play  
有点没头没尾

“雅典？”当他们抵达几场的大门时，阿周那挑起眉毛这样问。显然，舟车劳顿让他累坏了。  
“只是一路上的中转站而已。”迦尔纳宽慰他。  
他叫醒他的时候，阿周那感觉自己差不多已经睡着了。迦尔纳拉着随机行李箱，他跟着双肩背头昏眼花地跟在他后面，努力支撑着沉重的眼皮。过了好几分钟，阿周那才领会到发生了什么事，他和迦尔纳正准备登机。  
“罗马？”  
他问，心中泛起些许恐惧：炎热、暴晒、语言不通等等，那种感觉与怯场非常相近。  
“另一站。”  
迦尔纳很有迦尔纳风格地简短回复。  
飞往欧洲的航程漫长而不适，虽然头等舱床铺很宽敞，迦尔纳用胳膊搂着他，阿周那还是睡睡醒醒，一遇颠簸便格外警觉，直到朝阳的光辉斜洒进舷窗。  
毕竟，迦尔纳对他们这趟旅行的行程闭口不言，阿周那根本无从预料下一步他们要去哪里、做什么。第二次转机后，他们在傍晚热闹的雅典大街上打了一辆出租车。白发男人用外语告诉司机他们要去的地方。阿周那困得要死，他们的对话也是一耳朵进一耳朵出，他猜迦尔纳会带他去一个宾馆住下来，第二天继续赶路。  
出租车驶离市中心，一直开到人烟稀少的地方。闻到了海水的味道，他们似乎就向着大海奔去。果然，车在码头上停下来。  
晚班渡轮尚未离岸。船比预想的大。他们买票上船，刚在甲板席挤坐下来，将船固定在码头的缆绳便被解开，马达发出粗重的轰鸣。阿周那吁了口气，仰望天空。  
看来他们的目的地作为旅游景点来说并不怎么热门，甲板上游客模样的人屈指可数。船飞速地开着，经过的岛屿都称不上岛而更近乎岩体，上面无人、无水、无植物，独有白色的海鸥在顶端搜寻鱼影。  
“我们要去哪里？”阿周那疲惫地问。  
虽然引擎轰鸣，迦尔纳还是听见了他的问题，然后嘴角难得微微上扬。  
“去英雄王的岛。”  
英雄王？吉尔伽美什？  
“一份礼物。”  
吉尔伽美什在岛上有属于自己的庄园，现在转让给他们随便使用。  
谁会送别人岛屿？阿周那不由得皱紧了眉头。不过迦尔纳这位大富豪朋友办事一直大手大脚、独树一帜。  
十分钟后迦尔纳提醒：“到了。”  
船靠近码头时已经接近十点，岛上的一切都在月光下微微发亮。港口建筑物的白墙上用黑墨写出岛名，俨然门牌。下船的人寥寥无几，而且一着陆就朝各自方向散去。剩下来明显闲着没事干的人只有迦尔纳和他。  
恋人把行李搁在码头上，接着转过身向他伸出手来。迦尔纳没有牵他的手，而是径直搂过他的腰。  
“……你难道不该等到了屋子里再这样吗？”阿周那抗议着，用力推开对方。  
“好。”  
迦尔纳转去提行李箱，把小的留给阿周那。他们走上一条两侧都是黑色植被的灰色沙滩道路。不得不承认，英雄王肯出钱投资的东西果然都很棒。从地图上看这座岛实在普通得很，无甚特色可言。只是不知为什么，欧洲人却似乎对此岛情有独钟，别墅群就是他们投资盖的，游客虽少但细水长流。  
路上，迦尔纳用他白开水般的声线缓缓讲着岛的历史和他朋友的丰功伟业。阿周那对此兴趣不大，于是冷冷地说了一句：“走路。”  
等终于接近他们的住处，阿周那的饥饿感和困意已经接近于痛觉，根本来不及看一眼富丽堂皇的装修。他对住处只有一个模糊的认识，与整座小岛相比，房子显得太大了。  
房间很潮湿，与屋外的夏季夜晚相比。阿周那的皮肤上渗出一层薄汗。他伸手想擦拭干净，突然，恋人那白皙到无血色的手指从身后抚摸着他的脖颈，擦干那些汗珠。  
阿周那深吸一大口气。两个人单独到这个地方了，但他忽然不敢面对自己的恋人。难道不应该做爱吗？他在心里问，并且知道答案是肯定的。  
“我说一些关于今晚的想法，可以吗？”恋人低声轻语道。  
阿周那瞥到摆在床头那盒生计用品，顿时心知肚明。  
“我在想……”迦尔纳慢条斯理地开了口，“……如果，或许，你愿意和我一起到水里？”  
他感觉自己的脸真实的燃烧起来了。  
“你知道我有洁癖，迦尔纳。”  
“吉尔伽美什每周都请专业人员维护海滩。”这次开口恋人说话自在一些了。“你不必为卫生担心，大概。”  
看不到迦尔纳的脸，不知他说话时是什么表情。阿周那只觉困意和饥饿感瞬间全无。  
“你有什么变态的兴趣吗，迦尔纳？”  
“并非什么变态兴趣，”恋人的嘴唇凑到自己耳边，温热的呼吸在他过于滚烫的皮肤之上流淌，“只是一个，愿望。”  
“我在海边等你。”  
周围的空气骤然稀薄起来，这句话让阿周那很有感觉，两颗乳头在白衬衫下挺立、变得硬硬的。迦尔纳不失时机地放开了他，穿过走廊，向起居室正对着的私人海滩走去。  
他伸出手，半是机械地拿起水杯，喝干里面的水。接着他走向躺倒在卧室里的巨大行李箱，那是他的。他本想找准备好的香氛和润滑剂，然而压在底层的一些奇异的蕾丝边引起了他的注意。那是十分贴身而暴露的女式内衣，还带着法语标签。里面还有一张法语小纸条，一看就是阿斯托尔福的笔记。  
好的，他会让阿福为此付出代价的。  
一切收拾妥当以后（阿周那既冲了澡又刷了牙齿，虽然愚蠢但很有必要），他从落地窗向外探望，但有椰子树的遮挡看不清迦尔纳在哪里。真是太可怕了，或许他一开始就该找些理由搪塞过去。  
迦尔纳为什么会对水情有独钟？  
接着阿周那又遇到他之前没考虑过的左右为难的情况：他该穿什么衣服。很显然不能只穿一条内裤。洗过澡以后重新打扮完整似乎也显得愚蠢至极。此时那种怯场的感觉再一次向阿周那袭来，比上一次更加强烈。  
终于，阿周那撇下浴巾，经过起居室敞开的玻璃门走出去，来到那片像粉末一样细软的沙滩。他不怕面对未知，未知并不比已知的危险更可怕。海浪声断断续续增强时他的大脑一片空白。  
迦尔纳正衣冠端正地站在海边，姿态休闲——好吧，相比之下自己近乎赤裸实在太蠢了。  
难道这个迦尔纳真的只是想邀请自己赏月不成？  
海水很温暖，或许是晒了阳光的缘故。阿周那走了进去，小心翼翼走近漆黑一片的海底。当海水快没过膝盖时，他走到恋人的身边。所有一切都是黑白色的，月光过滤掉了它们的颜色。这环境下，他和迦尔纳恐怕是两个极端，一个白色一个黑色。  
阿周那又向他靠近了些。  
“你来了。”  
迦尔纳不动声色地说，眼睛一直凝视在他身上。他温暖的抚摸使阿周那有一点点颤抖，他的呼吸也跟着急促起来。  
“我答应过怎么做随你，”黑发的那人把头斜倚在恋人肩头上，“不过，果然……还是别……”与拒绝的话语相违背的是，他的腰肢在发抖，格外渴望恋人的触碰。  
“原来如此，阿周那也有害怕的东西吗。”  
“我没有害怕！……”

在嘴唇被堵上的瞬间阿周那意识到事态的变化，他顾不得感叹恋人的嘴巴有多柔软。他迷恋迦尔纳是事实，只是，他不知道这宛若汹涌潮水般的感情会将自己带向何处。恋人的亲吻弄得他身体发软，就在僵持不下的时刻，迦尔纳放开了他。他感觉到恋人双腿之间已经变硬的阳具。  
“为什么您还穿着衣服？”  
阿周那喘着粗气，发泄般拉扯对方的黑色半袖。  
“公平起见，”恋人的手移到他的臀上，那里有着唯一遮挡阿周那身体的衣物，“我脱掉你的，你脱掉我的。”  
他略微笑了笑。  
就在阿周那以为恋人准备把他的内裤扔进海水中时，他错了。白色的内裤被拉到膝盖以上，勉强挂着。纤细的手指颇有暗示意味地拂过湿乎乎的股缝，迦尔纳惊奇而兴奋地说：“唔……你已经扩张过了？自己查的资料吗？”  
“……你太啰嗦了。”  
第二个吻是他挑起了头，为的是封住恋人那张不解风情的嘴。然而几秒之后，自己还是占了下风。迦尔纳不断爱抚他的臀部和乳头，使他分了心，最后只得被对方牵着鼻子走。迦尔纳松开他的腰时，阿周那只能无力地喘着气，跪倒在海水里。  
海水来到了齐腰深度。  
已经顾不上思考卫生不卫生了，毫无疑问阿周那受到欲望的驱使。初次为情所控的身体是如此陌生而脆弱。在此之前阿周那想不到优秀如自己也会有被感情控制、动弹不得的一天。  
温柔的波纹在他们周围荡漾开，亲吻他们的身体。如冰一般的面庞映衬下，恋人的眼睛看起来好像是淡蓝色的。迦尔纳翻起手掌，一手托着恋人的腰，另一手掐着阿周那大腿上柔软的嫩肉，试探了两下径直插了进去。  
纯白色的阳物初次进入时像一把利剑，阿周那忍不住疼痛轻哼出声。几番抽插以后，充分阔张过的肠道很快便适应了异物的突入，痛楚被奇妙的感觉取代。自己的屁股是怎么咬住恋人的性器不放的，对于这一点，当事人阿周那再清楚不过。  
好羞耻……  
肉体拍击的节奏似乎和潮汐声有所重叠。当某一点被刺激到时，闪着火花的小电流沿着脊椎一路传至大脑。  
“唔！等……为什么……”  
那个奇怪的点第三次被蹭到时，热流向下体涌来，阿周那的性器在温暖的水流中吐出一小股精。他眼前猛地一暗，接着缓缓亮起，双膝打颤。  
他只用后面就高潮了，这感觉很奇怪。他知道肛交时前列腺被刺激的感觉会很爽，但没想到是这种……他发出的呻吟甜腻得不像自己的声音，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出。  
“等等、停下……”  
两人结合的部分发出搅动的水声。阿周那闭紧眼睛不去关心那些海水，然而迦尔纳似乎没有停下来的意思。直到几秒后对方也在体外射精，活塞运动才告一段落。  
迦尔纳抬起对方的脸，用嘴唇吻去阿周那的泪珠。  
苍白的月光使迦尔纳的皮肤洁白无瑕，像月亮本身一样。阿周那伸手抚摸恋人的后背、肩膀、胳膊、颈项处光滑的曲线，他完美无瑕的体形……  
阿周那刚想开口询问的时候，恋人置若罔闻地再一次堵住了他的唇瓣，他轻吟着自动回应起来。明明在水里，那股像是被火燎的欲望却一丁点没减少，他的欲望蠢蠢欲动。  
“……还没有结束呢。”  
迦尔纳炙热的吐息喷洒在耳畔。然后，他被摆成背对着恋人的姿态。阿周那想回头确认什么，却被从后面搂得更紧了。  
已经体会过一次极致快感的身体稍微撩拨一下就难耐起来，而后入的姿势，可以进入比之前还要深的地方。迦尔纳握住他的胯部，加速撞击他的后穴深处。阿周那用后背磨蹭着恋人的前胸，迦尔纳的手指滑到了他胸前抚慰着饥渴的突起。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
阿周那直起软绵绵的身体，尽可能地紧贴着把自己填满的那根东西。迦尔纳加快速度重重地顶弄着，体贴地集中攻击他的敏感点。  
“唔嗯……不行……”  
在最后一个猛烈贯穿之下，阿周那的身体痉挛着，尖叫着射了出来，过度的快感和透支的体力逼出滚烫的泪水。  
不过，在黑暗的海水中，他分不清射出的是白色的汁液，还是淡黄的细流，亦或二者兼有罢了。  
“……在水里，很不错吧。即使失禁了也不用在意……”迦尔纳意味深长地说。  
“……你在……说什么？”  
注意到阿周那的眼神，白色的男人把阳物从恋人后面拔了出来。  
他还没有射精。  
顶端抽离后穴的时候发出了“啵”的声音。阿周那几乎倒在水里，全身都湿漉漉的，大腿酸疼，暂时没有合拢双腿的力气。  
“哗啦啦”，迦尔纳从水中起立，挺拔得像是海边伫立的一尊石像——忽略他勃起的洁白的下身的话。  
“阿周那，你答应过怎样做随我喜欢，对吗？”  
“啊……嗯……”  
“那么……可以帮我含一下吗？”  
阿周那眨了眨眼睛，没来由感到一阵胃痛。没等到他的回应，恋人缓步朝他移动过来，直到他的耳畔满是黏腻而暧昧的吸吮声，以及恋人低沉的喘息……

END.


End file.
